


a verbis ad verbera

by Emeka



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeka/pseuds/Emeka
Summary: A moment, then the end.





	a verbis ad verbera

prior

 

Rain drums down steadily on the windowpane. It's not storming yet, but the wind is picking up. It can be heard, now and again, with the tree branches beating down on the roof.

Once it's over...

But Ragna is content to wait until the skies clear. Part of him hopes that they never will. Until then, he's satisfied with just being able to be a brother again, crappy little wooden lean-to or no.

Even though Hakumen has been ignoring all of his attempts at small talk. But it isn't discouraging; Jin has been the same for ages. He wasn't really expecting any different.

And knowing what Jin is like, the reasons might be similar. They are different on separate sides of order, so obviously it would degrade his sense of dignity. Something like that.

"Don't be such an ass," he says blithely, for about the third time. "We're going to try to off each other later, so what does it matter?"

Hakumen turns to him with an air of exasperation. "That's no reason to... cavort with you."

Ragna snorts. "Gimme a break. Just come here."

He grabs the sides of his mask before he can move away (not that there's much room) and Hakumen remains surprisingly obediently still. He's so much taller now that he has to lean up to do it, but the gesture still feels familiar. How many times had he held Jin's face like this? And then...

Hakumen seems to expect it too, as he leans over for him, doing his part in this brotherly rite. And though he has no face, none of the soft boyish flesh Ragna was so used to in their childhood, he presses a kiss where his cheek would be--hard, the better for him to feel it.

They part a little too slowly, leaving something more than brotherly there for just an instant, before things return to their usual hostility in the awkwardness.

"Don't presume so much," Hakumen says with even more severity than usual, turning away with what Ragna happily reads as embarrassment.

Such a little brother.

 

 

post

 

 

Ragna struggles beneath him, exhilaratingly alive and strong, though he is too injured now to pose much threat to him. 

If Hakumen still had a heart, it would have beat treble at the sight of his well-loved face, and the old familiar grooves of his feelings for him. If he had blood, he'd be able to feel it racing with the adrenaline of his bittersweet affection for him.

He can see Ragna's pulsing in his neck, the vein standing out so tautly it looks ready to burst. He wants for a moment to caress it, but they are beyond that now.

He does what he does out of love for Ragna, and out of hate for what he would otherwise become, and if he could make that clear to him... but they have always been beyond words, and he knows Ragna would still fight it.

Oh, the love he has for him.


End file.
